


When you're not what you seem

by KaiZer



Series: Shadowhunters Series - Simon's stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, friendships, shadow hunter training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/pseuds/KaiZer
Summary: With a year of training out of the way Simon has finally begun to find his groove. knowing what it takes to be a shadowhunter in training and even feeling confidant in his growing skills Simon Lewis will once again meet a new face that will bring with it more trouble and more insight into the man that was called " Bane, just Bane"





	

Simon groaned as his whole body collided violently with the ground, the jostle of the blow driving the air from his lungs as he lay as he had landed. Splayed out on his back his eyes staring widely up at the clouds above. Shifting gingerly, testing the pain and pressing his boundaries Simon managed to pull himself up into a sitting position his eyes finding Marisol as she stood staring down at him with a cocked him and a smirk.

“Mannnn Si that looked like it smarted!” George called from where he was sparring against Sundil across the way.

The two of them having chosen to work with their new swords to get a better handle of the balance. Even as he spoke George was lunging forward, swinging at Sundil in an easy attack that drove the other backwards several steps to avoid.

Simon Rolled his eyes hearing his roommate’s teasing, last year he would have been irritated at the other for having pointed out his flaws while simultaneously and effortlessly showing off his own skills. Sometimes Simon was amazed that the scottish trainee wasn’t actually born with Shadowhunter blood.

“Hmm how about this I take Sundil and work on my swordsmanship and you can handle the little firecracker!!” Simon grumbled even as he let Marisol help him up.

The hoot of laughter from his Scottish roommate was enough to bring a grin to Simon’s lips as he rolled his shoulders and looked at his own partner. The two of them eyeing each other before grinning at one another.

“Why don’t we call it a night and go get food before the kitchen’s close up for the night?” Marisol suggested as she bumped shoulders with Simon and moved to grab her jacket from where they’d abandoned their things.

“ Hear that you’re off the hook George!!” Simon called as he winked at the other even as George laughed and dropped his sword to his side.

“Food sounds good!” Sundil agreed as he fell into step with the other three, heading inside with them.

“Thank you dean Penhallow. I know this is very unorthodox, what with your year already in session but he insisted.”

Simon drew up short as they were entering the main entrance, his eyes wheeling around for that familiar voice and stopping on two people up the hall from them. Dean Penhallow was leaning her head towards the others as they spoke in low tones.  
The other being male and sporting a very familiar set of blonde hair that contrasted the black that he wore and tanned skin. Simon was left staring at the male in from of them with a combination of relief and surprise.

“I know Karlyle but I am more than happy to help. I understand the situation your institute is in, you are limited with the amount of adults you have available for patrols and it is hard to balance everything with someone like that. “

“move along Dregs” Simon felt his stomach leap into his throat at the sudden, curt order from their left.

Shooting Scarsburry a dirty look Simon moved with the others past the two who stopped speaking as they noticed Simon’s group. Stepping into the hall Simon blinked as he found his eyes drawn to a table that was for some reason being surrounded by most of the Elites. Raising himself onto his toes Simon caught sight of a few familiar faces in among the fawning shadowhunters and he sighed.

“I swear if he could I’m positive Jon Cartwright would stick his head up their asses he would!” Simon groaned as he sat down with his table. Shaking his head at the crowd of groupies.

“At least he’s not lying and saying that he knows them personally!” George pointed out around a mouthful of dinner.

“Yeah that would just be sad considering how little Marquise and Mingli seemed to like him last time...” Sundil agreed.

“Which is why I find it weird that he’s hanging out with them this time...” Marisol pointed out curiously. Her neck craning to see where things had dissipated a little. She managed a soft squeak before blushing and ducking her head.

The blush on her cheeks caught Simon’s attention and he twisted around to see what had made her so embarrassed only to blink spotting Bane sitting looking very bored with his meal and his sitting arrangements.

“Hmmm someone has a crush do they?” Simon teased gently. Immediately regretting it as pain washed over him.

“Ouchhhh seriously! What are we two?”

“Watch it Lewis!”

Rubbing his shin Simon sighed and rolled his eyes only to grin as he spotted Marquis looking their way and getting up to come over. Simon wasn’t surprised at the fact that the japanese shadow hunter that they all knew was the other’s boyfriend now followed with im. He did however blink in surprise at the third person that stopped in front of their table staying slightly hidden behind Marquis.

“Evenin’ Lads! and Miss!” Marquis greeted with a gentle smile nodding his head towards sundil and Marisol who he hadn’t really spoken to the last time.

“What are you doing back? Karlyle need healing again?” George asked nodding his head towards where they had seen Karlyle slipping into the dining hall with Scarsbourogh and Dean Penhallow. His eyes sparkling with the a fierce curiosity.

“ Actually we’re here dropping off a new student” Mingli smiled gently at the girl as he rested his hand on her shoulder, drawing her forward. “ This is Carla Westburrow. She’s a shadowhunter’s daughter who the institute has been taking care of for the last few months.”

Simon looked towards the girl in question and felt himself melt. Carla looked so small behind the two older hunters. Her eyes downcast and her fingers buried in the hem of her shirt. Digging the tip of her shoe into the floor. 

“ Hello there Carla!” George smiled as he leaned towards her, his eyes gentle and his voice likewise soft.

“...Um...Hi!” her voice was soft, barely a squeak as she looked up at George through her blonde bangs. just a flash of pale blue before they were diverted back towards the ground. 

Simon couldn’t help but smile reassuringly at her even though she would not meet his eyes. There was just something so endearing about the girl, something delicate. Which definitely surprised simon, since she had a shadowhunter’s last name. She almost seemed scared of the attention on her.

“See this is what she should be introduced to!...not those ketsunoanas like Cartwright! Why on earth Bane wants her to associate with the likes of them is beyond me!” 

Simon blinked at the Japanese shadow hunter’s outburst, blinking at him and looking towards him an eyebrow arching. “What did you just call Cartwright?”

“An arsehole!” Marquis sighed as he shook his head and frowned at his partner. “ Though there wasn’t really any reason for it!”

Simon grinned a little and bit down on the impulse to tell Marquis that if his boyfriend wanted to teach them all any number of insulting words to call Jon Cartwright then he should feel free to go right ahead. Even as he did however he caught sight of Carla shifting to look behind herself.

Following her gaze Simon saw what she was looking at. She was staring back at the table the three of them had just left. Bane was still there now alone since the other’s had all left and he had risen from his seat looking thoroughly unimpressed with anything. As they watched Bane seemed to turn and head towards the entrance way.

“..Carla?” Marquis asked with a faint sigh as the blonde moved quickly, trailing after Bane until she caught up while he waited for a wave of students to step out of his way.

“...I have nooo idea why she follows him around. She’s like a lost puppy! I mean i know him and Karlyle are the ones that found her but still….She’s a nice kid! and he treats her like dirt!”

“No he doesn’t!”

Simon flinched at the sudden voice that joined them and he looked up to find another stranger standing near them his arms folded over his chest, the black shirt he was wearing straining over his chest and his arms making Simon the slightest bit jealous. Reminding himself that he had gotten a lot more muscular over the last year he couldn’t help but wonder what he had to do to become...like that.

“Oh shut it Bloodborne...we know for some sick reason you’re his friend...but even you have to admit he’s being cruel by sending her here!” Mingli snapped back. “She’s too young!”

the newcomer, Bloodborne frowned faintly and shook his head. His brown bangs shadowing the expression that crossed his face for a moment before he sighed. His eyes taking on a less angry tint and his shoulders relaxing.

“ He has his reasons… I’m sure of it. I’ve seen the two of them training. He has a soft spot for her.” turning from the two and Mingli’s disbelieving scowl the brown haired hunter turned to glance to Simon.

“ you must be Lewis…. I didn’t have the chance to meet you last year… Thanks for what you did.” 

Simon blinked at the hand suddenly shoved into his face but he accepted it. He was getting used to others knowing who he was even when he didn’t know them. Though for once he was actually familiar with what this thank you was in regards to. 

After all this wasn’t like many of the other things he was known for that he only remembered in passing. He very clearly remembered the condition the leader of the London Institute had been in when he came to the Academy last year. Simon also remembered the story he had been told by the man in question and how for a while it had not been certain if he would live or die. 

Somehow Simon had helped the older shadow hunter by being available to listen and understand. Apparently by reminding Karlyle that his late parabatai would not have wanted him to die the other had made the difficult decision to live. 

“ Ah it was nothing… all i did was be a good listener!” 

“Boys! we’re taking off!...” 

The three men’s heads whipped around in unison to look to where Karlyle was stalking towards them Catarina at his side. Simon felt a faint flutter of relief as he saw the blonde Institute leader walking normally and without the assistance of a cane as he had the last time he had seen him. 

“ I’ll get Bane” Bloodborne said as he turned to head towards where they had seen the black haired man going.

“ no need” Karlyle drew him up short by catching his arm and looking him over before sighing at his perplexed expression. “ Bane will be returning tomorrow. As a thank you to Dean Penhallow for taking Carla in I have agreed to let Bane do a training session with Scarsborough tomorrow morning before returning.”

“ Oh come on we both know how well that lasttttt session he did went” Mingli grumbled under his breath with a shake of his head.

“This is always the case with Bane but you know that he’s good at what he does...and that’s fighting.” Karlyle conceded with a shrug of his shoulders and a flicker of his eyes towards the doorway.

Simon rose a brow at that and chuckled to himself, a shadow-hunter that came across as a conceding ass hole but was extremely skilled at hunting demons? That sounded par for the course with most shadowhunters.

“I still say any one of us would have done a better job” Mingli huffed folding his arms over his chest almost scowling only to flinch at the look that crossed his leader’s face. “ Oh alright i’ll drop it!”

Simon was left grinning along with the others as the group took off towards the entrance watching as they went, Catarina in tow. 

\--

Simon was actually rested for a change this morning as he rolled his shoulder, heading up the stairs from the basement. He had shooed George, sundil and Marisol off ahead as he had been finishing his letter to Clary this morning and hadn’t wanted to delay as he had had to practically beg Catarina to agree to have it sent for him today.

“ I don’t want to stay here!... I want to go home! Take me home!”

Stepping out of the doorway Simon froze as he heard the voices travelling down the stairs to Simon’s left. Glancing upwards he blinked as he spotted Bane strutting down the stairs, his hands thrust into his pockets and looking very much like he owned the Academy and was at home among the Elites that Flanked him.

Except his face was surprised, as were the others as they stopped and turned to the speaker. A much smaller, somewhat younger girl behind them that Simon recognized instantly as Carla.

“We’ve discussed this kid… you belong here… where you aren’t in the way!” 

Simon flinched at the harsh words his eyes narrowing slightly at the black haired hunter’s back as he’d turned on Carla. his shoulders were taunt and the flash of irritation that crossed his face made Simon angry.

“ I don’t want to….I want to go home and train with you!” Carla insisted her eyes wide, Simon swore as he realized there were also tears welling up in them.

“I have better things to do with my time then spend it training a pipsqueak like you!... you’re staying here. I don’t want to keep wasting my free time with you!” Bane’s tone left nothing for discussion.

Turning he continued down the stairs and out the front door without so much as a glance backwards to the faint sobs that Carla let out, her body shaking gently as she ducked her head.

“Hmm.. great she should just go hang out with the dregs if she’s going to cry like a little baby!!” Jon growled hurrying down the stairs ignoring the dark looks Julie and Beatriz sent him. 

However as Simon watched they too seemed to decide they didn’t feel comfortable doing something as they turned and hurried out the door after Bane and Jon. The rest of the Elites looking anywhere but at the sobbing girl.

Simon hurried up the steps towards here once they were all gone. Reaching out to touch her shoulder he sighed a little as she jumped and stared up at him with wide hurt eyes.

“ Hi there!” Simon let his smile out as he looked the girl over and watched as she quickly wiped at her eyes as if to hide the evidence of the tears she had been shedding. 

“...Hell...o… y..you’re… s..simon lewis!...Mingy and Marquis intro...duced me to you and your friends last night!” she murmured in greeting, proving that for how shy she had been she had been paying attention to them.

“Yea that’s right! Would you like to come with me to training? Dregs and Elites train together in the mornings!” Simon could see her shoulders relaxing a little as she nodded. 

Turning around he led her out of the front hall and down around the building to where he knew the others were all setting up for their morning training. He was shocked to find a rather intricate looking archery range had been set up over the evening to include jumps, moving obstacles and targets. At the front in all his broody glory stood Bane in his gear carrying a bow Simon knew Alec would be jealous over.

“ good morning you brats! Shut up and listen here!” Scarsborough yelled from his spot beside Bane, looking to the younger shadowhunter to give him the floor.

“ all of you have been learning the basics of archery...that’s well and good however you cannot rely on the chance that you will be allowed to stand in one place and fire continually in battle. So you will have to learn to fire at a moving target while simultaneously moving.!” Bane shouted, not bothering for the small talk that was introductions. They all knew him by now anyway, after all he was one of the few that came to the academy now and then, mostly to assist in these sorts of exercises.

With that he turned to explain each aspect of the obstacle and then without a single moment of hesitation he jumped into action. Simon couldn’t help but to stare at the seasoned warrior in awe. He was obviously skilled at what he did and each shot was precise and deadly accurate never requiring a second shot to hit the bulls-eye and he would take off to the next target before his arrow had finished it’s path. In all the other’s run of the obstacle took a short five minutes and he was hardly even out of breath when he returned.

“Nowww… who wants to go first?” Scarsborough called folding his arms over his chest as he squared off with the trainees.

“I think the newbie should go!!! Show us what she can do!” Jon Cartwright yelled for everyone to hear pointing out how Carla was now huddled even more behind Simon.

“ Never mind she’s a dreg loving cry baby!!!” Jon howled with laughter bringing some of the others into his malicious amusement.

Before Simon could even muster up the rage to speak the sound of a snap and a yelp filled the air as Jon stumbled backwards, the back of his gear caught between the arrow feathers and tree that was behind him pinning him there. An arrow that had obviously come from Bane as he lowered his bow and stalked forward his eyes cold as he glowered down the younger shadowhunter.

“ Why is it always you who likes to throw your words around like a toddler throws a fit? You think that it makes you look strong?” The arch of his brow was enough to silence Jon as he stared up at the obviously unimpressed black haired man as Bane pulled the arrow from the truck and turned away.

“Westburough!...here… now!” Bane snapped as he pointed to the spot beside him. When she did not move to come he narrowed his eyes “ that was not a request but an order!”

“ Yes sir!” She gasped rushing around Simon to hurry to the other looking apprehensively out around the obstacle course, clutching at the bow she had picked up. 

Even from where he was standing Simon could see that she was shaking horribly and he worried that she might not be able to complete some of the challenges he had seen the much taller shadowhunter beside her pull off. Hell Simon was pretty sure he would struggle in most of these things things and come in last! The trembling continued for so long that everyone started sharing looks, she was obviously supposed to start her trial and yet she hadn’t moved yet.

“Fine…” 

Simon relaxed as Bane finally relented, glad that he wasn’t going to force her to do this. He even figured he might as well make everyone forget about how she had been too scared to do it by going next and showing how badly he would do. Not that his accuracy wasn’t the best in the class… but the obstacles themselves would prove troublesome.

He hadn’t taken more than a step when a gasp ran out across the assembled shadowhunter trainees when his hand flew across her face in a sharp backhand, sending her stumbling backwards and away. Simon grew tense as Bane followed the stumbling girl and gripped her by the upper arm with one hand and ripped the bow and arrows away with the other before shoving her backwards and away.

“ Fine we will do this your way… hit me! If you can get even one hit in on me you can forgo this training today!” Bane growled as he let his own bow rest on the ground to the left, his body moving like a large cat’s as he eased into a defensive posture.

Simon knew he wasn’t the only one watching apprehensively as the petite girl stood up her eyes brimming with tears and her cheek bright red. She had a hand over her abused cheek and looked utterly bewildered for a moment. Finally though she eased herself into a stance very similar in form to the other, and waited. In fact she waited so long that Simon doubted she would ever actually move, that was until she lunged forward throwing a sharp right hook that probably would have hit if the black haired man hadn’t jumped back the moment she moved, almost as if he had anticipated her attack.

The attacks began like that in waves now, her striking wildly at the older shadowhunter and him anticipating every attack. Simon had to admit her basic form and stances were solid even if her moves were predictable. However Simon could see the one big problem in this fight, and he was sure everyone else could see it to.

“He’s not fighting back!..” George murmured to his right, drawing a nod of Simon’s head.

The lack of attacks however was apparently like the calm before the storm, as a few moments later the first flash of movement came as Bane drove his foot up into her side sending Carla stumbling backwards and away. He didn’t let up however kicking and punching at her as he backed her up into a wall before throwing her away from him.

Enough was enough when he saw the smaller girl hit the ground and Simon raced forward to draw his bow and place it to his arrow glaring at Bane as he took aim.

“That’s enough!!! Can’t you see she’s had enough?” He snapped hearing George behind him asking if she was okay and moving to help her sit up.

“ “that’s enough” is it?....is it enough Westburough?...was it enough when you begged me to teach you how to avenge your mother and father? To avenge them having been killed by a demon on the job?...didn’t you beg me to show you how to be a shadowhunter?...if you had wanted someone to coddle you then you shouldn’t have come to me… if you can’t even handle me at half my actual speed you’ll never avenge them!”

Simon frowned as he heard all of that and he stepped forward, feeling his mouth opening to shoot back a reply. He could already see the words in his mind forming, something about abusing a kid who was obviously too young to complete the training that she was being put through...his words however died as he heard George yelp and saw as Carla flew past him at Bane. Leaving Simon to blink in shock as the attacks from before were now a flurry of backwards and forwards, her attacking and him blocking and repaying with vicious accuracy.

“ i thought that guy Bloodborne said he had a soft spot for her?” George asked only to blink at Simon.

“ I think he does… look… someone with his skills ...shouldn’t have to block as much as he’s doing… he could simply dodge them...it’s almost like he’s using his forearms and shins as the pads we train with...drawing her connection in with each move...and as they fight...her attacks are getting more precise and accurate…” Simon gasped. He cringed as Carla stumbled backwards and fell onto her butt holding her cheek again as he’d managed to punch her.

Crouching down over her Bane rose a brow and smirked at her a little as he held out his hand to grip her arm and pull her up to her feet. 

“ you are better than you think you are and these people have more time to train those skills that i just cannot… but you can handle to go fist to fist against me… which is scarier? That obstacle course or me?” he asked with an arched brow at her.

“ You are!” 

“Don’t you bloody forget it brat!” Bane smirked at her and grabbed his bow before waving her off towards the obstacle course.

\---

“ oh my god who was sadistic enough to think up that thing...it was horrible!!!” sundry cried as he and the others made their way inside, the male in question had a black eye forming from where he hadn’t ducked quickly enough to avoid being struck in the face.

“ I think that Bane did to be honest!” 

Simon blinked glancing back towards Carla, who was walking near them as well. To be honest she had ended up being one of the best timed members of those who went through the obstacle course and her accuracy had been second only to Simon’s own, who had also been the absolute last to finish the course.

“ He uses those often for his own training at the London institute, each one is often more and more difficult and simulate the actuality of a fight. I would watch him when i first came to the institute… and all he ever did was train himself.” She smiled a little and looked back towards the course. 

“ it was like the first time i tried it really… that was the same format… I think he made it so i would be fine..” 

Simon couldn’t help but melt a little at that gentle smile on her face as she spoke about the British shadowhunter. She clearly cared about the black haired male with a large part of her heart despite how he had treated her. 

“Bloody hell though lass he completely beat you up!!! Why would you train with him? He’s worse than scarsborough!” George groaned shaking his head. 

“... Because i heard he wanted to avenge someone...and that was why he trained all the time… so… i knew he would understand!” Carla explained quietly before going quiet as she saw two males that walked out of the school as they walked up the front steps.

“ hmm you know my price Bane!” there was that familiar voice that Simon remembered from a year ago, along with the sound of the cane that was used as the well dressed warlock led the way down the stairs towards them.

“Oh sod off Bache we both know I do!” Bane rolled his eyes skywards as he was following the other stepping down the stairs behind the black haired warlock. 

“Lewis!”

Simon was a little tense as they were passing until they had just passed one another only to blink as he heard Bane’s voice calling out towards him. Turning to glance at him Simon could still feel some of his anger from having watched the way this man had treated Carla so far. 

“What?”

Meeting Bane’s eyes Simon let his frown show as he folded his arms over his chest, staring challengingly up at him, almost daring the older shadow hunter to say something about his interference before. He didn’t care what he had to say he would have done it again.

“ You’re a good man… “ Bane shrugged his eyes passing Simon to follow Carla as she moved past Simon and into the school. Once she was gone he returned his eyes to Simon’s own and his expression darkened. “ keep Cartwright away from her!”

Simon was left blinking after him as Bane turned then and left without so much as another word, his back straight and his gate even.

“ He is so … odd…” George sighed shaking his head.


End file.
